


Voodoo Doll

by atlanta_jade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanta_jade/pseuds/atlanta_jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Michael board the 'Voodoo Doll' as nomadic third class passengers to Sydney in hope of a fresh start. Appearances from Niall, Luke, Calum and Ashton as fellow third class passengers.</p>
<p>Or the one where Rich Boy Louis and his high profile girlfriend Eleanor board the ship with his sister Atlanta, mingling with captain Liam Payne and famous model Zayn Malik.</p>
<p>One night clashes the two social classes and obliterates the social norms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

*Atlanta’s POV*

 

“For fucks sake Atlanta, can’t you do anything right?” Eleanor snapped at me as I scrabbled to pick up all the clothes that had just fallen out of her suitcase. I don’t even know why I do this, I’m not her slave and she’s just a spoiled brat. The door swung open and my brother peeked his head around the frame.

“How’s it going ladies?”

“Oh!” Eleanor squealed, obviously surprised to hear his voice. “I was just helping Atlanta pack her clothes up, I’m so excited to get back to Australia!” She turned to face him and flung her arms around his neck in the fakest embrace I had ever seen and planted a kiss on his cheek. How the hell does he fall for her fake personality every time? I rolled my eyes and proceeded to gather up the clothes. 

“Well we’ve got about an hour so hurry up!”

“Of course Louis darling!” She skipped back to the middle of the room. As soon as the door was closed she went back to her spoilt bitchy self, she was horrible to me but I didn’t really mind, her true colours will come out soon enough. “Don’t crease that, its Prada!”

I didn’t say anything, just folded up the chiffon dress and placed it carefully in her suitcase as she flounced around in front the mirror, flipping her brunette hair backwards and forwards. Honestly, I have no idea what Louis sees in her, she’s just awful. I mean, she’s pretty but she has the personality of a wooden plank, the complete opposite to my outgoing and happy-go-lucky twin brother. But who am I to dictate who he decides to spend his time with? 

We were born into quite a wealthy family in central London so our upbringing was definitely out of the ordinary. Louis seemed to enjoy living the high life but I didn’t like the social structure, we were always taught not to associate with people of the lower classes because they would not understand how to behave like a human, which is a stupid philosophy in my opinion. Eleanor was also born to a wealthy family here in Dublin, Ireland. We had moved here around a year ago, our mother wanted to escape the bustle of London, and Louis instantly fit in with the nightlife; he described it as the Irish London and was well in with the high society. He had met Eleanor at an after party and began dating not long after. Me however, I’ve been single all my life. I have plenty of one night stands and flings but never a serious relationship, I don’t see the point, and I’m only 19 so why not have fun? 

I made my way downstairs, my heavy suitcase bouncing off my thigh as I dragged it down the flight of wooden stairs to the hallway. My parents had surprised us with three tickets to Sydney in Australia by boat, Louis wasn’t too keen on flying and saw the 3 month trip as an adventure. Entering the kitchen, I put my handbag on the island counter and flipped the switch on the kettle. Might as well have a coffee before we set off.

“Shit!” A loud crash followed by a thud echoed from the hallway.

“Louis? What the fuc-“I popped my head round the doorway to see his Louis Vuitton suitcase upside down at the bottom of the stairs. I looked up to see him laughing hysterically, I started to giggle and picked up his case.

“Louis! That was £3000! You can’t just laugh what the fuck!” Eleanor came storming out of her room, face flushed with worry.

“Calm down love… its fine.” He squeezed out between laughs. I rolled my eyes and went back to make my coffee. A couple of minutes and a laughing fit later, Eleanor came into the kitchen, donned in a black maxi dress, floppy hat and large sunglasses, typical, followed by Louis in a grey blazer and black skinny jeans. I liked to stick to my London roots and had a white blouse, black leggings and velvet Mary Jane’s, not my best outfit but casual enough, I’m just getting on a boat after all.

The doorbell rang after a few short minutes of general chit-chat and Eleanor sliming all over Louis, coffee still in hand I lifted the handle of my suitcase and threw my Chanel handbag over my shoulder.

“I’ll lock up.” Louis said as I stepped out of the front door to make my way to the shiny black Bentley, Robert, the family chauffeur standing proudly in front of it. He took my suitcase and fitted it gently into the back, followed by Louis’ and Eleanor’s. The dock was only a short drive away but as our parents were away on a business trip in Thailand, they had insisted Robert drive us anywhere we needed to. 

 

*Louis’ POV*

 

Eleanor laid her head on my shoulder as we were driving to the dock, hand on my thigh, it was comforting.  
“Just another couple of minutes ladies and gents!” Robert smiled from the front seat.

“Honestly Robert, you don’t need to be posh with us! We’ve known you all our lives!” He smiled, looking back to the road without saying a word.  
We turned a few more corners and pulled into Dublin Docklands, the start of an adventure! Eleanor grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I returned the favour. I’m sure I saw Atlanta roll her eyes, whatever.

 

*Atlanta’s POV*

 

I fumbled in my handbag for my tickets, my hand brushing through loose change and lip balms. Eleanor pushed past me and handed the ticket collector her first class slip of paper, Louis placed a comforting hand on my back as he, too, pushed past me and boarded the ‘Voodoo Doll’, bit of an odd name for a ship don’t you think? 

Once the slip of paper was firmly in my hand I gave it to the ticket collector, who was fairly grumpy for a 2pm board, and slipped my bag back over my shoulder following Louis and Eleanor. The ship was magnificent inside, all crimson carpets and white walls with white pillars and dark wood staircases. 

“Your cabins are just down that corridor and to the left.” A small woman with a sleek bun and a suit gestured towards a pillared arch at the back corner of the grand hallway.

 

*Eleanor’s POV*

 

I grasped Louis’ hand as we were escorted by a bellboy down a long and extravagant corridor towards cabin 153, I can’t believe we had to share with Atlanta, how embarrassing, that loser cramps my style wherever we go. If she wasn’t the love of my life’s sister I’d have rid of her in a heartbeat.

Louis opened the door to our cabin and inside was very modern, dark wood floors, white walls and a huge four poster bed in the middle, to my right was a door, presumably to the second bedroom where Atlanta would definitely be sleeping, and to the left was another door, presumably to the bathroom. Not the most high quality room I’ve ever stayed in, but it’ll do. 

“YES!” Atlanta ran into the middle of the cabin and outstretched her arms, gleaming at Louis and the running towards the floor to ceiling window at the back of the room. “Isn’t this amazing?!”

Louis released my hand and did the same, both of them had their faces pressed to the window.

“Welcome to the new adventure sis!” He threw his arms around her and they bounced up and down for a few seconds before composing himself. “Eleanor, look at this place!” He outstretched his arms towards me and I couldn’t help but jump into them. To be truthful I wasn’t really into this 3 month trip stuck on a boat with Atlanta but I’d do it for Louis.

 

*Michael’s POV*

 

“Harry for fucks sake man come on!” I shouted to my best friend. We were off to Sydney for a new start, we had exhausted Ireland for all that it had, nomadic traveller lives were not easy to lead! Through gambling and stealing we had gathered enough money for two tickets aboard the ‘Voodoo Doll’, granted they were third class but we weren’t fussy.   
Harry, a slim, curly haired boy threw his trusty green parka over his shoulder as he grabbed his bag from the floor mid-run towards the boarding gate, We had been sleeping between lorries whilst they waited to set off from the dock to deliver goods around the country, for three days now, waiting for the day to start anew. I met Harry in Cheshire in England about three years ago, he had escaped from an abusive orphanage after his parents were murdered. He was older than me but never really got a chance to live his life. I had been on the run from social services since I was thirteen. Now at the age of 18, I was ready to start a new life in a country where I wasn’t constantly chased by authorities, Harry didn’t have anywhere else to go so me and him have been travelling around the UK since we met, sleeping rough and being total misfits. Collectively we owned two backpacks worth of belongings; a few items of clothing and a battered wallet we put our money in.

“Slow down man I can’t keep up! You’ve got longer legs than me!”

“Dude we’re gonna miss our ship!” I glanced behind me to see Harry, his bag flinging around on his back, red-faced trying to keep up.

“We’re not too late right?” I panted at the ticket collector who had obviously never met two homeless guys before. He held out his hand and I chucked my ticket into it, Harry bumped into me lurching me forward onto the ship. “Shit sorry!”

Harry burst out laughing and we both ran down the first corridor we saw in search of a free cabin.

“Over here man!” I turned to see Harry gesturing towards a white metal door that had obviously not been taken care of very much. I turned the doorknob and inside was exactly as I suspected; a bunk bed on the right, a desk on the left, a door leading to the ensuite and a wall mounted television next to the window at the back.  
“Cosy.” Harry smiled, I punched him on the arm and laughed.

“Casa de Clifford!” I spread my arms out and gleamed at Harry. “Home for the next three months dude!”

“Aw c’mon, Casa de Styles at least! Shotgun the bottom bunk.” He said as he threw his backpack onto the greying bedcovers.

I threw my bag onto the floor and checked the desk for any signs of a previous occupant, maybe they left behind some money. Instead I found an old sticky remote and pressed the power button. The television spluttered and eventually a picture appeared on the screen.

“Turn this bullshit off man” Harry pointed at the screen towards a cheesy welcome message from the ship company.

“Welcome aboard The Voodoo Doll, one of Australia’s finest cruise ships. We hope you enjoy this voyage from Dublin Docklands to Sydney Harbour. Your captain will be Sir Liam Payne, any queries or questions please advise a member of staff. Thankyou.”

“Liam Payne” Harry repeated.


	2. Two

*Michaels POV*

Me and Harry entered the dining hall, I say that, it was more of a room with simple wooden tables and chairs and a long buffet counter along one of the walls. For third class, the spread was impressive; pastas, chicken, beef wellington, pies and pastries, and a huge spread of various vegetables. This one buffet counter probably held more food than me and Harry had eaten in the past 3 years combined! I elbowed Harry as I grabbed a plate.

“Look at all this FOOD” I whispered, I wanted to fit in on this boat, fresh start and all that. Harry smiled one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen, his bright white teeth gleaming, illuminating his big green eyes as he stared down at the feast in front of us. 

I lowered myself, and my mountain of food, down to the nearest free table I could see and started to tuck in. Man I was hungry. Harry soon joined me and we sat in near silence besides the occasional groan of enjoyment whilst we chowed down. Once finished, I watched Harry glance around the room.

“There isn’t many girls here is there?” He finally said, turning his face back to me.

I rolled my eyes. “Really Harry, really?”  
“What? If I’m gonna be on this bloody boat for 3 months I at least want someone nice to look at!”

 

-

 

I leaned over the railing, sticking my head out as far as I could, the sea wind rushing through my blonde hair. “Harry man you’ve gotta feel this.”  
He joined me along the deck railing, as soon as he felt it his expression changed to that of pure content.

 

*Harry’s POV*

I felt the wind rush through my curly hair, a couple of curls smacking me in the face, I didn’t mind though, I had never felt more at home somewhere in my life. The air was so refreshing, so clean. I looked down and saw a pod of dolphins riding the waves, possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I looked back up towards the sunset, the sky a concoction of colour; pinks, oranges and baby blues, and squinted, was this real? I closed my eyes once more and took another deep breath, I wanted to stay here forever.

‘Good evening passengers, the time is now 5:30pm. Third class please make your way off the deck back towards your cabins, first class you may now enter the deck for the evening dance.’

Mikey put his hand on my shoulder. “C’mon man we’ve gotta go, looks like we’ll be missing the sunset.”

I turned around, eyes still closed, when I opened them the first thing I saw, standing just behind the first class deck entrance was a chocolate haired man in a very well pressed suit. He held himself as that of a wealthy man, however his body language seemed very relaxed and confident. He was talking to a shorter girl wearing her hair in a high bun, his hand resting on the small of her back, it looked as if he was with someone else but they were hidden by the doorframe. He was smiling and laughing, a beautiful sight. Wait, what?  
I couldn’t take my eyes off him, I was staring for what seemed like minutes, I had never seen a more attractive man in my life.

“Harry? Dude?”

…

“HARRY!”

I jumped at the sound, Michael was stood half through the third class entrance, his arm outstretched. “What the fuck are you looking at we need to leave, you heard the man!”   
“Yeah…” I looked again at the first class door. Shit he saw me looking. He’s smiling again, is he smiling at me? Come on Harry pull yourself together man, you’ve never looked at a man like that before what the fuck. He’s still smiling.

I ripped my gaze away and rushed through the door past my best mate.

“What the fuck was that?” Mikey looked genuinely confused.

“Oh, nothing I was just taking in the last bit of outside beauty we’re gonna get today.” Nice one.

“… Well there’s a thing on in the hall tonight and I wanna go, it’s a good opportunity to meet people!”

I nodded, I wasn’t really listening, I couldn’t stop thinking about what had just happened. I had never ever looked at anyone like that before, and it was a guy. I’m not telling Mikey, I can’t, he’ll laugh at me.

 

*Louis’ POV*

 

Who was he? Why did he stare so much? I smiled, I didn’t know what he wanted. He was very cute I’ll give him that, he had dark curly hair and those big eyes, wow.   
I shook my head, he was third class, why am I even thinking about it? It was probably nothing.

“Are you okay darling?” Eleanor placed her hand on my chest and looked up at me. 

“Yeah.” I replied, pretty flatly, I didn’t mean to sound so blunt.

Atlanta raised an eyebrow at me. Twin telepathy was kicking in. Nothing even happened, why is this such a big deal in my head?!

I blushed a little, and picked up my champagne flute. “To new beginnings!”

Three glasses clinked the awkwardness away, forget about it Louis.

“I’m so excited to get to Sydney, imagine the adventures we could have baby!” Eleanor grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, cute. 

For once in my life, I had nothing to say. One guy stared at me and now I can’t stop thinking about it? What is wrong with me? I had one of the most beautiful girls in Dublin squeezing my hand and I’m thinking about some third class boy? Get a grip. The dinner hall was filled with a low murmur, the occasional clinking of cutlery on china plates. I wanted to leave, I wanted to stand on the deck and feel the night sea breeze and just have a moment to myself.

“Well I’m gonna get off, I wanna explore the ship a bit.” Atlanta said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. I nodded in acknowledgement and she got up and left.

“Wanna get back to the cabin?” Eleanor whispered with a smug grin on her face. I couldn’t resist.


	3. Three

*Atlanta’s POV*

I need to get this off. I was powerwalking down the corridor towards our cabin. I was dressed in the world’s most uncomfortable dress, tight in all the wrong places making it difficult to make any kind of movement. My mum had bought it for me before her and dad went to Thailand, I promised I’d wear it on the first dinner, and Louis was also insistent.   
I burst through the door and threw my little shoulder bag onto the floor, ripping my dress off as fast as I could, I let out a sigh of relief once I could breathe again. I wanted to explore the ship, and I mean really explore, not just the first class areas because I mean, is there really going to be any fun around here? 

Putting away all of the things I’d thrown everywhere in my hurry to get inside, I grabbed a baggy white t-shirt and some black skinny jeans out of the wardrobe and slipped on my black brogues, pulling my hair up into a tight ponytail. Before I knew it, I was wandering down the corridor, then taking random turns and making my way up and down random staircases, I had no idea where I was going and I didn’t care, this ship was beautiful and I wanted to see every inch of it. I found myself at the top of yet another staircase, there was a sign to my right that read ‘Third class quarters, Cabins 001-100’. I shrugged to myself and took the first few steps down, Louis would kill me for being down here, Eleanor would despise me even more but that didn’t matter to me. I wanted to see how the other half lived, for myself, without any preconceptions. It was then I wondered if I was overdressed, would I fit in down here?

I turned a corner at the bottom of the stairs and I’d never seen anything like it. People were crowding along the corridors, all dressed in what looked like their best, it was very similar to what I was wearing.

“Hey, do you know where the main room is?” A voice asked from behind me tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around to be greeted by a man with light blonde hair and blue eyes. His thick Irish accent took me by surprise.

“I-I’m afraid I don’t sir, sorry!”

“Sir? Wow okay.” He replied giving me a sarcastic bow and laughing to himself. “Are you looking for it too?”

“Er-yes, yes I guess so.” I smiled at him.

“Wanna look together? I could’ve sworn it was this way.” He held one arm out to me and I shyly put mine through his and we started off down the corridor together. “I’m Niall by the way, Niall Horan.”

I looked up at his face and he was smiling down at me.

“Atlanta Tomlinson.” Was everyone down here so nice? We walked through the maze of people and white walls for a good few minutes before Niall stopped and knocked on a cabin door.

“Ashton mate!” He shouted and knocked again. “Come on man let’s go!”

The door knob twisted and turned and finally the door swung open revealing a tall boy with curly hair wrapped up in a red bandana, his arms were unusually muscly and his legs were squeezed into tight black jeans, his thighs looked as if they would pop out any moment. A baggy Misfits vest hung off his strong build and he smiled one of the cutest smiles I’ve ever seen. “Niall!” He threw his arms out and gave the Irish boy a very manly hug. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Atlanta, I’ve literally just met her really.” He threw a cheeky grin in my direction.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ashton Irwin.” His thick Australian accent caught me off guard and all I could do was smile. I’ve never met so many friendly people in one place in my life. “Luke! Calum! Let’s go!”

“Coming!” two voices called at once, and two even taller boys emerged from behind the door. The first had very tanned skin and strong muscular arms like Ashton, his hair a dark chocolate pushed to one side, he was looking at the floor as he stepped through the door, giving off a shy demeanour. The second figure was the tallest of the three, his legs like two stilts wrapped in dark denim, he was slim but still muscular. His long face was crowned with a jumble of dirty blonde hair pushed up into a quiff of some sort and he passed through the door with the widest smile, a small lip ring at one side of his mouth, he, also, wearing a baggy Green Day vest.

“Hey man.” The dirty blonde nodded to Niall. 

“Guys this is Atlanta, I found her wandering like a lost puppy. Neither of us know where the main hall is.” The last word was more of a laugh. “Oh and this is Luke and Calum.” He pointed to the boys.

“Hiya.” I said nervously, these boys made me nervous and I never get nervous around boys. Maybe it was their accents? Their perfect bodies? The way their shirts clung to their skin in all the right places? Oh, god, Atlanta stop you’re blushing!

-

The main room was jam packed full of people, mainly younger people with the exception of a few balding men sat at the bar, they seemed to take a liking to a couple of the younger girls. “Sleazes.” I muttered under my breath.

It was somewhat of an open mic night, people of all different talents getting up and showing the room what they can do, the crowd reacting with support to every act and cheering with as much enthusiasm as if they were at a real gig. It was nice, this would never ever happen in first class, more often than not everyone would talk over the performers as if they weren’t even there and I always thought it was incredibly rude. I cheered along as a young girl, about nine or ten finished singing, she curtseyed and skipped off the stage.  
“Did you ever finish that song lads?” Niall asked the three Aussies.

“We did actually! I really like the way it turned out!” Luke chirped up.

“What are you doing stood here then? Get your asses up on that stage, I wanna hear it!”

Without saying a word, all three boys stepped up onto the makeshift stage, it was very much like a school assembly stage, nothing fancy at all. Luke grabbed a microphone stand from the side of the stage and Calum and Ashton took their pick from the various musical instruments behind the thick curtain.

“They can play?!” I turned to look at Niall, I was surprised. He raised his eyebrow at me, nodded and then turned his gaze back to the stage where Luke was tapping onto a microphone.

“Listen.” He nudged me.

“Hey guys, um, we’re gonna play a song we wrote ourselves, it’s called Gotta Get Out, um, yeah.”

Ashton released a giggle and started to bang on his cajón as Calum strummed his acoustic bass and Luke’s mouth opened releasing an angelic sound:

Even when the sky is falling down  
Even when the earth is crumbling ‘round my feet  
Even when we try to say goodbye  
You can cut the tension with a knife in here  
‘Cause I know what’ll happen  
If we get through this  
And if the earth ends up crumbling down to its knees baby  
We just gotta get out  
We just gotta get out

As the chorus kicked in, the atmosphere in the room changed, everyone was suddenly more relaxed and it felt quite solemn. The crowd swayed with the music as the song began to flow. I closed my eyes and swayed alongside Niall who stood with a grin on his face, I could feel myself getting lost in the words, so meaningful and beautiful. We swayed together for an unknown period of time.

We just gotta get out  
We just gotta get out

Luke’s voice dragged out the last note and Ashton hit the cajón for the last time before looking towards Calum and grinning, Calum returned with a smile and put his hand over his face. The crowd awakened from their swaying trance and began to cheer louder than they had for anyone else. Niall placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a deafening whistle, he took my wrist in his hand threw it in the air alongside his and continued to cheer. I jumped up and down on my feet, as the three boys made their way to the side of the stage, their faces gleaming with joy and appreciation, Ashton punches Calum on the arm as they returned to the back of the room where me and Niall were standing.

“I owe you boys a drink, that was amazing, you had the whole crowd in a trance!” Niall almost explodes in excitement as he smacks each of them on the back.

“Let me buy them!” I jumped into the celebration. “I insist!”

“Oh no, you don’t have to, I have a few quid saved up from-“

“I insist!” I said again and turned towards the bar.

 

*Michaels POV*

I clapped my hands in the air and cheered as the three boys disappeared off the stage. 

“Hey they were really good!” Harry beams at me. “Want another drink?” He gestures towards the almost empty glass in my hand.  
“Sure, I’ll get them, it’s my turn you bought the last round.”

I turned on my heel towards the bar and sat on a grubby stool towards the middle of the bar.

“Hey, get off me!” I heard a small voice protest. I looked towards the end of the bar and saw three balding men grasping at a white t-shirt with some force. I saw a flash of red hair swinging around as the person struggled to fight off the intruders. 

I threw myself away from the bar and pushed my way through the crowd towards the brawl.

“Get the fuck off her!” I screamed, grabbing the first ones shirt and throwing him behind me. I swung my fist towards the second sleaze, bashing him right in the nose causing him to crash to the floor, face clasped in his chubby hands. I kicked in his direction as a second blow was delivered to his stomach. The third man was more difficult, he had a firm grip on the girls t-shirt and wasn’t willing to let his prize go, he glared at me which made my rage flare up even more. I flung my entire body in his direction, my fists swinging in all directions as he tried to dodge my attacks. “You fucking sleaze!” 

He threw a chubby arm in my direction, scraping my shoulder. “Nice try asshole!” I grinned as my left foot met his face with so much force that he shrieked and shook his head, splattering blood all over the floor and the group of onlookers that the brawl had attracted.

“Finders keepers you little prick!” He shouted through bloody teeth and rose from the floor to fight more, still holding onto the girl. I was becoming tired, this massive man was not giving up, I didn’t know how much longer I could fend him off. I raised a hand to my head, the anger was hurting me.

“What the fuck!” Harry pushed through the onlookers and gasped. The gremlin made one final lunge towards me and a chubby fist met my cheek blacking me out for a few seconds. Through the blur I saw brown curls shake as Harry jumped on the man’s back and wrapped his arm around his neck.

I was disorientated and I blinked a few times trying to get my vision back, I’m not being defeated!

 

*Atlanta’s POV*

My body was aching, my shirt was ripped and I was scared. So scared. He still had a vice-grip on me, I wasn’t strong enough to wriggle away. I clenched my eyes shut, surely I was dreaming? I couldn’t shake the noise away, this was really happening.

 

*Michaels POV*

One final swing of my battered fist and the man fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Harry raised a slim leg to the air and it crashed down onto the man’s stomach. He crawled away, finally releasing the terrified girl.

Through the whole ordeal, this was the first time id actually seen what she looked like. Her face was a wonderful collection of perfect features, her large round eyes darting around in fear and her skin glowing with a sheen of sweat. Her long red hair was pulled up into a, now rather messy, ponytail revealing razor sharp cheekbones and a sloping nose. She was absolutely beautiful.

I outstretched an arm to help her up, she took it and I felt a shock of energy as our fingers collided, I couldn’t stop myself as a gasp escaped my lips.   
“A-are you okay?” I managed to squeak out.

Her small frame rose from the ground and she smoothed out her clothes, sighing as she noticed the giant rip down the middle of her shirt. She didn’t say anything.

 

*Atlanta’s POV*

I took the blonde boys hand to haul myself up, it was soft and hot with energy that felt like it consumed my whole body. I looked towards his face, he had baby-like features; plump pink lips and big round grey eyes, or were they green? Mesmerising nonetheless.

I was stunned, he was so beautiful, his features prominent even underneath his bruises. I didn’t know what to say but I owed this boy, I owed him a lot. 

My arms flung themselves around his neck and tears welled up and rolled down my cheeks, it was uncontrollable. He seemed surprised and was hesitant to touch me.

“Thank… you.” I cried between sobs and hugged him tighter. What was I doing?

He finally wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me.

“It’s okay, those sleazes aren’t worth shit.” His voice was soft, caressing my ears as he spoke into them in my embrace. He even laughed a little bit.  
I pulled myself away from him, wiping the tears from my cheeks. “I, uh, sorry.” I blushed.

“Atlanta!” I heard Niall behind me and I swung myself around. “What happened to you?!” 

“Some guy, uh, grabbed me and…” I couldn’t get the words out, I was choking on them, the tears started to fall once again and I collapsed to the floor.

“Thanks so much-“

“Michael Clifford.” The mysterious hero interrupted Nialls thanks. “Make sure she’s okay, those guys really had a hold on her.”

Niall shook his hand and helped me up from the floor, still sobbing.

“Let’s get you back to your cabin.”

“NO!” I can’t let them see I’m not from down here, they’d look at me so differently. “I can find my way. I’ll-I’ll see you around okay? Thanks for the lovely night guys.” And with that I was off, limping through the corridors and up flights of stairs back to first class.

 

*Michaels POV*

And with that she was gone. I watched as her frail frame and ripped shirt exited through the door. I have to see her again, I can’t ignore that rush of energy that filled my veins when we touched.


	4. Four

*Harrys POV*

It was happening again, its 5:20pm and I’m here. I wanna look at him again. The ship was powering along, bow cutting through the waves as the sun faded down towards the horizon, it was especially windy tonight, but the wind was warm and fresh against my skin. I was alone, Michael was sleeping in the cabin, after the events last night in the third class main room I haven’t really seen anyone today, the atmosphere has been kind of sombre down there. I haven’t seen Atlanta today but my best guess is that she’s recovering in her cabin. Poor girl.

I hung my upper body over the railing, desperate to fill my lungs with as much ocean air as I could, the feeling was euphoric.

‘Good evening passengers, the time is now 5:30pm…’

I whipped my body round to face the first class door, I couldn’t see him yet. The door opened as I dived down behind one of the lifeboats on deck, shit, what if I get caught? It’s too late now, it’ll be obvious I’m not one of them, I’m in ripped jeans and an old shirt and my hair certainly can’t be tamed to the extent of some of these men. Moving some ropes over to one side I peeked through, it was the perfect view of the first class door. A couple more people emerged, mostly dressed in expensive-looking gowns and tuxedos, sparkly jewellery glistening in the sunset, arm in arm with their partners. A young girl with long brunette hair dressed in an incredible long black dress and skyscraper heels appeared in the doorway, she clapped her hands together and turned back around to face someone-

There he is. 

“Louis look how beautiful this all is! And the sunset is sooo pretty!”

He was in a grey blazer and tight black jeans, a pristine white shirt underneath and his hair pointing out in all directions but yet somehow looked so neat. I had to lift my chin up with my own hand, he looked amazing. The brunette girl slid her arm into his and they walked into the crowd together. What did she say his name was?

My eyes lost them in the crowd, I couldn’t move because someone would definitely discover me hiding here. I looked back to the door and saw a familiar flash of red hair turn the corner. I couldn’t see who it was as they had their face down, she also had a long black dress on however I saw converse peeking through the bottom as she stepped through the doorway, that’s definitely not fitting to the seemingly pretentious dress code. 

I shuffled a little to my left and then it hit me, she lifted her head up and a very beautiful bruised face showed itself through the mane of hair. What the hell was Atlanta doing here?!

I slapped my mouth with my own hand in shock, was this really what I was seeing? There was no doubt it was her, who else has hair like that and would have a bruised face just the evening after she was harassed in the main room? How was she in third class? And how is she now attending the first class evening deck dance? It wasn’t making any sense, I have to tell Michael! 

“What the FUCK?!” I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me around. It was the brunette girl that appeared with the boy. “What the fuck are you doing?! LOUIS!”  
I scrambled to my feet and attempted to get away but she had a firm grip on my arm. “I was just, nothing!”

“Hey don’t run away! You don’t belong here you piece of scum! You were spying on everyone weren’t you?” She grimaced and looked towards my feet and up again.

“What’s up El?” The angel in the grey blazer pushed through the crowd. I felt my face flush a scarlet shade of red. Fuck, he was even more beautiful up close.

“Oh.” He smiled at me, was it a threatening smile? I don’t know but it melted my heart.

“This pervert was hidden behind here, he must’ve been spying on everyone, look how shaggy he is! Clearly not one of us.” She stuck her nose up and let go of my arm, placing her hand on his chest.

The boy raised an eyebrow. “What exactly were you doing behind here?”

“I was just… I don’t know… looking… I got… lost.” My mouth was just spewing words, I didn’t want to say looking for you, I don’t even know his name.

“Well, I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” He smiled again and held out a hand. “This is Eleanor.”

His voice was light and soft, a Yorkshire twang played on his lips, stop staring at his lips Harry.

“Harry.” I said quickly, not looking at either of their faces.

“Harry.” He repeated and smiled again, what does that mean? Is it a first class thing? “Where’s your cabin?”

“I, er…”

I was interrupted by someone pushing through the kaleidoscope of people waltzing.

“Louis I’ve been looking for you! I got you a drin-“ Her face dropped. “Harry?!” 

I thought she was going to drop her drinks.

“Wait, you KNOW him?!” Eleanor snorted. “Figures.”

“Hold on, I’m confused.” Louis shifted his weight on his feet and looked from Atlanta and back to me. “Have you two met?”

Atlanta blushed and took a deep breath.

“He erm, saved me, last night.” She pointed to the bruises on her face.

Everyone was silent for a few awkward moments.

“… Where did you go last night?” Louis asked.

“I went exploring and found myself in third class, this guy called Niall found me wandering and he introduced me to a few of his friends and we went to an open mic night in the main room and everyone down there is so nice Lou you wouldn’t believe it, I’ve never seen anything like it…” She smiled to herself. “And Harry and his friend saved me from these men who ripped my shirt when I went to get a drink…”

“Liar.” Eleanor interrupted. “You’re obviously lying for attention, that’s so pathetic, I’m going. Come on Louis.” She took his arm and tried to drag him away.

“No El.” He ripped his arm back. “We owe this guy at least a drink.”

 

*Louis’ POV*

For the first time in this entire relationship, I just wanted Eleanor to leave, she was being so close-minded and I couldn’t stand it. This was the guy I saw looking at me the last time I came to the deck dance, this was the guy with the big green eyes and the curly hair and the cutest smile I had ever seen. His voice, a raspy muddle of angelic sound waves, he was tall, and shy and just… gorgeous. I had never ever looked at a guy in this way, he almost made Eleanor look like she lived in a pigsty. I wanted to know this guy, sure he was third class but…

I stopped my train of thought, I at least offer to get him a drink, I’m going to have to hide him, he’ll get taken away for being up here.

“Are you serious?!” Eleanor scowled at me. I shrugged which seemed to really rile her. “Fine!”

I watched as she stormed back through the crowd.

“Aren’t you gonna run after your precious girl?” Atlanta teased.

“She’ll calm down.” I assured, although right now I didn’t really care. This guy, Harry, was in need of a thankyou. “Hide him, I’ll get some gin.”

What the fuck am I doing, I’ve only just learnt his name. I’ll get into so much shit if anyone knew what I was doing.

 

*Atlanta’s POV*

“I’m sorry Harry, I should’ve told you, I just thought you’d all look at me different but I did really enjoy myself and I’m so grateful-“

“Stop it. It was nothing, I’m not even mad. But I really need to go, I don’t belong here and you’ll get in so much trouble if anyone sees. Tell your friends thankyou and I’m sorry.”

“He’s my twin brother, and Eleanor’s just a bitch.” I said quickly, I don’t want him to leave.

“…Your brother?”

I nodded.

“Wow well… I erm… yeah. I better go, I’m sorry and thankyou.”

And with that he turned away and ducked through the crowd towards the third class door, leaving me alone.

“Here we are, three gin and tonics! Oh…” Louis’ smile faded almost instantly when he realised Harry had left. “Where did the hero go?”


End file.
